zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Assistant Mayor Bellwether/@comment-27926499-20170103201807/@comment-27926499-20170127225557
A&B : Yeah, because we didn't see bullyism from both sides and clear ostracism like in the case of the ice cream parlor scene......Congratulations, sheepie. You contributed to ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to your plan ! Yay !!! And dude, need I remind you that even she describes herself as an "overglorified secretary" ? She has most likely zero political experience. And NO, bureaucracy and being a forced factotum like she was does not classify as political experience. In fact, that explains why she did nothing when she came into power ! She was nothing but a flat bureaucrat doing office job even in that position ! C : "It's a little less obvious if it's the serum, but it's still safer to have random targets that can't be traced back to you." Again, what's the point of shooting random targets that nobody will find or bother to actually look for ? Where's the logic in that ????? "The public speaking thing was for the police who solved the case, so Bogo as leader and Hopps as the one who actually solved it." Uhhhhhhhh That's not how it works in reality, though. It's the leader of the police who should talk to the news, not a randomly appointed guy who solved it. "Bellwether wasn't made mayor yet, so she would probably be interviewed later," And what that even has to do with not denouncing him ? Cop out excuse. "and maybe she publicly denounced him there. It wasn't shown, so we don't know what exactly happened when she became mayor. " Well, seeing how she was allowed to do office work for some time and how Lionheart was re-instated with no problem, it's pretty darn obvious she stayed mute, isn't it ? Which makes her even dumber. And you are starting to come up with pitiful excuses to cover this movie's lazy writing. D : Buddy, guess you need to go back to History Class ASAP. Do you know how Hitler first tried to get in power ? With a violent coup, the so-called Beer Hall Putsch in 1923, in which he got arrested shortly afterwards and his party got rightfully banned for that. And no, he did not "slowly introduced things against jews". His freaking book, Mein Kampf, stated outloud all of his deranged, horrible ideas, included the Jewish genocide and hatred from the get go. Then, he leeched off the Weimar Republic President, Paul Von Hindenburg, until he got full power for himself, and he slayed his own comrades, the SA. I'm not saying we should have seen all of this in all graphic details, but that shows how weak and pathetic Bellwether is as a villain, if they were aiming for a (wannabe) racist dictator. Look at Frollo, he's much closer to Hitler than what she could possibly be and that's why he's a FAR more believable and threatening villain. "I don't see how her relationship with Judy is relevant." Then you aren't looking at the bigger picture on how to make her more effective and threatening. "If anything, it's better that she wasn't too close to her, because that would be really cliché. It's always your closest friend who turns out to be the enemy in lame plot twists just because that's the most shocking." BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Ohhhhh yeah, the secretly evil closest friend is a "lame cliché", but the generic, harmless, innocent looking guy with little screentime a la Scooby Doo is soooooo much better and original. You've got it completely backwards there. "Same with Hans, he was Anna's romantic interest, so that's very close, even if that romance started much too fast." Hans sucked because his relationship with Anna was forced as hell from the beginning, and his plan was as lazy as you can get. "If Bellwether was very close to Judy, then that would be a female Hans." Nnnnnnnnnoooooo, she would be an actually threatening character, because unlike Hans, who just dropped from the sky out of nowhere, she would seem like she's the best of friends with Judy, as they both shared interests and helped each other. So that the betrayal would come off as tragic. "Now she's a twist villain that actually makes sense." No, she's a lazy heck gimmick and proof of how lazy Writers are at Disney if they recycle the SAME CLICHE' 4 TIMES IN A ROW. And you are still pulling weak excuses to defend this. No offense. E : And as we can all clearly see, ZPD officers are a bunch of inconcludent nitwits, since they never bothered to look at the hundreds of cameras scattered across the city, something so obvious even a kid would think of. But hey ! They are all dumb, while our local GRRRRL POWAH protagonist is magically smarter than the rest of them. Genius writing there...... Also, being the protagonist shouldn't be equal to "be smarter than anyone else around you". That's Mary Sue writing 101 there. "Is that really a problem you have with this movie? Because if it is, that's a problem you'd have with every similar movie. The protagonist always solves the case. No exceptions. Simply because it would make for an uninteresting movie if someone else solved it." Do you even listen to yourself or think twice before you type such sheer idiotic nonsense ? The protagonist must, yes, solve the case, but not being portrayed as being some magically superior Mary Sue/Gary Stu because her peers are dumb or because of lazy writing, like that's the very case here. "Both Bogo and Clawhauser work at the office. If the people investigating the cases don't get any further, there's not really anything they can do. If there's nothing to do, they might as well be playing with an app instead of doing nothing at all." Uhm, no, only Clawhauser works at the office. Bogo, being the head cop, should be on the front line whenever urgent cases call, which is why he brought his sorry butt to the exact point where Judy and Nick were. So he has no excuses. Also, if Moore, Bush or whoever wrote this sorry script wanted to look "hip and funny", they could've at least spared us something as cringe-worthy as face-swapping apps. "It was convenient that Judy solved it, nothing more. If she didn't solve it, someone else would eventually, but I talked about that in my original reply." "The plot is lazy, the main character is a Mary Sue, and I'm alright with it" ^ Your logic in a nutshell. And again, who in the world was gonna solve it if they were all dumb as rocks ?